greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Perrenland History
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. Timeline Pre-History: The Ur-Flan empire known as the Guur-Zwaan is built in the Mounds of Dawn. Each city-state is ruled by powerful necromancers in service to Nerull. The Ur-Flan kingdom negotiates with the dwarven people known as the Khund and the dwarven nation becomes a vassal state. Many of the monuments and cities of the Ur-Flannae are constructed with dwarven labour. Conflict is believed to have occurred with the primitive flan peoples who dwell in the region. These tribesfolk worship nature gods and other deities who will someday unite to form the Old Kerk. '-2742 CY': The Cult of the Fiend (aka: The Fienden-Clix) is established by Igg-Vuurz. The War of the Winged Ones begins between the cult (and its half-fiend soldiers) and the Ner-Grafs still loyal to Nerull. '-2603 CY': The Shrine Alliance is forged and the Old Kerk is created bringing peace between the Flan tribefolk and the Ur-Flannae. The alliance brings down the Fienden-Clix but also sees the collapse of Guur-Zwaan. '-1600 CY': Dagovach is founded. The Great Treachery occurs. After devastating the Ur-Flannae kingdom with demonic servants the priest Tassen Hussen enslaves his own family within Dagovach. Tassen then begins capturing local tribesfolk in the surrounding region for his own evil ends. '-1480 CY': The captives of Dagovach escape when Tassen becomes distracted with his pursuit in becoming a lich. The refugees migrate south and west and begin referring to themselves as Clan Hussen. The lich reaches out to the dark elf sorcerer, Orlac Sturgenblood, to create an artefact to disunify the newly formed clans and allow domination over the populace once more. '-1409 CY:' A clan from the south move into Dagovach territory and assail the city. After fierce battling the city was sacked, Hussen sent into hiding and Sturgenblood forced to flee. The artefact was later discovered and dismantled. '-1400 CY': Dagovach is annihilated by divine power, an act of vengeance from the Dark One for the populace's lack of faith and the hubris of Tassen Hussen. Every living things within the city is killed and much of the city is destroyed. Dagovach becomes known as a cursed place and is avoided from then on. '-458 CY': The city of Exag is founded by Oeridians migrating from the west. 97 CY: The Aerdi people invade and subjugate the southern and eastern coast of Lake Quag, adding the region to their empire. The local inhabitants attempt to resist and although they proved too disorganised to repel their new overlords, neither could the Aerdi consolidate their gains. 98 CY: The Vosser clan drives out the Roodbergs from the fertile lowland region of the Quaglands in the battle of DerRoodOosting. Hundreds of heads are collected by the victors and the rivalry between the two peoples begin. 250 CY: The Viceroyalty of Ferrond rebels against the (now corrupt) Aerdy Empire. The Kingdom of Furyondy is declared and takes over administration of the land. The Furyondains are fair and reasonable but the native clansfolk continue to prove rebellious. 254 CY: The Ferrondian overseers begin training and using local clansmen in their military. This works well in the short-term but leads to the clans becoming more efficient and organised. 295 CY: The Meerijder clan splits in two due to a disagreement over leadership. 320 CY: The Relentless Horde appears to the north, distracting the overseers. The clans begin a concentrated effort to rebel and successfully expel them from their lands. 325 CY: The Kar-Hoosh Rhennee come to Lake Quag. 400 CY: The rebellion is successful and the Quaglands become independent from Furyondy. The hero Perren leads the (relatively bloodless) coup and unites the nation by forming the canton system and promoting an elective system of government. He is elected ruler, or Voormann, of the new nation. 427 CY: A plague hits Tielemannschlauss and the surrounding area, decimating the local population. The town is subsequently abandoned. 446 CY: Perren dies and is buried in an unknown location. The nation is named Perrenland in his honour. 480 CY: The Archmage Iggwilv and her humanoid armies appear and attack Perrenland. 481 CY: Perrenland suffers under Iggwilv's reign of terror. Her demonic and undead servants raid the countryside for victims and loots the nation of wealth. The brutal domination continues until 491 CY. 486 CY: The Vortrote mines are cleared of the Black Saber Kobolds. This liberation by militia from the town costs the lives of thirteen soldiers. 491 CY: * Iggwilv is betrayed by her closest ally, the demon-prince Graz'zt and disappears. Without her leadership her armies begin to fall apart and the Perrenders take the opportunity to rebel and overthrow their oppressors. * The Kar-Hoosh Rhennee are granted citizenship and become a Meerijder sept (sub-clan). * The Voormann ceases to be the head of the Shool of the Old Kerk, and the position of HetVoorShoolmann is created. 492 - 493 CY: Perrenland suffers through a 2 year famine as it recovers from occupation. 500 CY: The Pax Mercuri is founded at Schwartzenbruin. 576 CY: Franz Hussen, Pfalzgraf of the Hussen clan, is elected Voormann. 583 CY: Voorman Franz Hussen signs the non-aggression pact with Iuz. This proves controversial among the clans and foreign relations turn sour. Population increases as refugees from the war make their way to Perrenland. 584 CY: Franz Hussen is disgraced and ridiculed for his neutrality with Iuz Karenin Weisspeer is elected Voorman. The new Voormann does not declare war on Iuz but does strengthen the Auszug. 591 CY: Present date Pre-History The original inhabitants of Perrenland were the Ur-Flannae, believed to be the ancestors of the historical Flan peoples. Many lost treasures and forgotten cities were created by these people, but the rise of the culture is lost to the mysteries of time. The origins of the clans may be as old as the Ur-Flannae culture, but it is impossible to determine. The Ur-Flannae Although little is known of the Ur-Flan as a culture, scholars believe that several city states ruled the lands now known as Perrenland. These places were ruled by mages and priests who practiced terrible necromantic magic and worshiped the dark deity Nerull. Apparently, they were in some sort of conflict with the Flan clans Old Ways (and nature gods) but this ended when both groups united to form the Old Kerk, thus incorporating all the major faiths in the region into one. This agreement, known as the Shrine Alliance, was forged in the city of Ulmt and is believed to have been an attempt to unite against demonic powers and even the dreaded deity Tharizdun. By the time the Flan people entered historical records, they possessed no higher lore and lived as simple tribesmen or nomads. Who or what the relationship was between the Ur-Flannae and the modern Flan people remains uncertain. Similar ruins in the Yatil, Clatspur, Griff and Raker mountains suggest a common origin and purpose.